tropical
by monkeylover25
Summary: Molly was born with tropical powers she creates sand and after she hurt her brother Zuma she hides her self forever and then when everyone found out she runs off setting a forever summer can Zuma help her out first would be Zumaxdaisy then changes to Zumaxskye don't hate me cause of that
1. Chapter 1

Character intro

Molly she has tropical powers that turns winter into summer

Zuma Molly's brother who always have fun building sand castles and sand people

Daisy the pup who pretends to fall in love with Zuma

Skye the pup who helps Zuma find his sister

A bunny Skye's buddy who hangs with her all the time

Ryder and Katie the people who own Zuma and Molly

The paw patrol they help heal Zuma when he gets hurt by his sister

Now the story

It was almost morning and Zuma went over to his sister since he wants to play with her so badly

Zuma: molly wake up

Molly: Zuma go to sleep

Zuma: I can't the sky is awake and that makes me awake and we have to play

Molly: then play on your own

She pushes him off

Zuma then had a idea

Zuma: do you want to build a sand castle

Molly woke up

They went into a room where they play

Zuma do the magic

Molly starts to have sand coming from her paws

Molly: are you ready

Zuma nods

She throws it in the air and tells him to watch her put her paw on the ground to make sand all over the place

Zuma: awsome

They start to make cool things such as a sand castle and a snow person

Molly: hi I'm hula and I like to play

Zuma went to hug the sand person

They then play a game where she makes mounts and zuma jumps on top of them telling her to keep going and ends up going too fast

Molly: stop your too fast

He then jumps and when she tries to get his paws she misses and it gets on his head

Near his ears and collar turns yellow brown like the sand

She then cries for Ryder and Katie who then ran to see her and saw the problem

As they got hold of Zuma who looked like he had a fever since the sand was so hot they went to the paw patrol

Skye and her bunny friend then came over and saw them with a sand trail coming behind them

Skye: sand? Come on bunny

Ryder Katie Zuma and Molly arrive

Ryder: hello we need help its our pup

Skye was comfused cause she only see's pup houses

Then all the pups came out

Skye: more pups

Chase stares at her and her bunny friend and says that she can stay with them

Marshal then trips over

Marshal: Ryder

Ryder: can you help

He takes his temperture and notices its really hot

Marshal: luckly it didn't hit his heart that would be hard to heal but the head can be

He gets something cold and starts rubbing it on Zuma to cool him down and then removes memories of him and molly playing in the sand

Molly: so he won't rember that I have powers

Marshal: listen your powers will only grow with beauty but there would also be danger you have to learn to control it or the fear will be your enemy

Katie: don't worry she can control it we have to lock and shut every thing and not let Zuma see her since she is hiding her powers

The song do you want to build a sand castle begins

Zuma knocks: Molly do you want to build a sand castle come on let's go play I never see you anymore come out the door why did you go away we used to be best buddies now were not wish you would tell me why do you want to build a sand castle (it doesn't have to be a sand castle)

Molly: go away Zuma

Zuma: okay bye

Molly looks at the snow and puts her paws on the window but it got covered in sand

Ryder: the pup booties will help rember concel it

Molly: don't feel it

Both: don't let it show

Zuma knocks again: do you want to build a sand castle or go snow board down a hill I can't do anything just looking at the pictures on the wall hey there pup (on the picture)

Molly: I'm scared its getting stronger

Ryder: getting upset will make it worse calm down

Molly: no don't touch me I don't want to hurt you

Zuma then looked at the door and decides not to knock and ran right to Ryder and Katie

Zuma: see ya in a few days

Molly: do you have to go

Ryder: you will do fine Molly

Sad music is then playing and they cover up the picture of Ryder and Katie

Zuma: Molly please I know your in there pups have been asking where you've been they say to have courage and I am trying to I am here for you just let me we are now alone do you want to build a sand castle

Molly sits on the other side trying to control her powers

A few days later (it had been five days) it was time for the day where Molly let's everyone see them again

Zuma was found sleeping

Pup: hello Zuma

Zuma: what

Pup: did I wake you

Zuma: no I have been up for a long time

He snores

The door knocks

Zuma: who is it

Pup: its still me sir time to get ready

Zuma: okay ready for what exactly

Pup: for your sisters little get to gether

Zuma then wakes up: huh its the day

He then runs out

First time in a few days begins

Zuma: the window is open so is the door I though they stoped that who knew we owned a thousand pup bowls why have a ball room with no balls finally were opening up the gates there will be actually real live pups it will be totally strange why am I so ready for this change for the first time in a few days its like I'm dreaming of for the first time in a few days I dont got a chance he picks up the ducks with his snout I Can't wait to meet everyone huh what if I meet the one just watch me around the hall I sunddly see her standing there so beutiful and fair who would stuff pup treats in my face he then grabs the statue and throws it on the pup cake

Molly sings: don't let them in don't let them see be the good pup you always have to be conceal don't feel put on a show make one wrong move and everyone will know but its only for today

Zuma: only for today

Molly: happening away

Zuma: happening away

Molly: tell the guards to open up the gates

Zuma: the gates for the first time in a few days I can't believe and nothing is in my way

He then bumps into a Brittany spaniel

Zuma: hey watch it

Daisy: oh I'm so sorry I'm daisy

Zuma: Zuma

Daisy: oh I am so sorry for hurting you sir

Zuma: its fine if you hit my sister Molly it would be woah but its just me

Daisy: just you

Zuma just smiles and then heard the bell

Zuma: I have to go I uh will see you later

End of chapter one I hope you will like it i am horrible with song lirics I probly missed a few words that would be from frozen but I changed the words as well I might not continue with the song parts cause I am not good with them but i hope you enjoyed this one and I know I said that I would not write any more stories but I changed my mind and will continue with them for a long time Zuma is as anna and Molly is as Elsa even though she is younger then Zuma would of used mary if she was alive but I can't oh and please don't hate me cause I put Skye as kristoff and Daisy as hans I just like it that way and I don't want you guys to have me change it I will see you when I get the chance to write other stories oh and the secqual to the story I just finished will be after this story and I don't know how many chapters This will be but anyway I better stop talking


	2. Chapter 2

So after Zuma met daisy he went to his sisters place to celebrate after they had put a bow in her ear everyone were very exicted as she walked over to the front of the room and Zuma followed but did not go close to her she was told to hold stuff with her paws and was trying to do it with her booties on but was told to take them off as she did she tried hard not to show her powers but it started to get in control so she quickly put them back on before anyone would of noticed

Molly: hey

Zuma: hi me oh hi

Molly: you look nice

Zuma: you look beutiful

Molly: thanks

They both smell something and that was pup treats

A pup from foggy bottom came up

Pup: hey it would be my honnored to have a dance with you

Molly: um no thanks but my brother would

Zuma: what

The pup just takes him and does crazy stuff by stepping on his paws

He then came back

Molly: well that pup was friendly

Zuma: uh he has heels for a pup and that hurt

Molly just laughed

Molly: this is what it feels like to have a party

Zuma: its so nice wish we can have them all the time

Molly: me too but it can't

Zuma: why not

Molly: just can't okay

Zuma: I gotta go

He starts to walk and gets bumped into daisy

Zuma: sorry

Daisy: its cool

Zuma: lets dance

So the danced and then went outside to talk and she then told him that she has 6 sisters

Zuma: that's a lot

Daisy: well not all of them like me since I'm the youngest

Zuma: I will always be by your side cause that is how I feel

Daisy: sorry about that

Zuma: its cool

They then start singing love is an open door

After the song daisy asks if he wants to ask if she can live with him and his sister

Zuma: I will ask my sister

They went back inside and zuma saw her right away

Zuma: there she is excuse me its me again I am wondering if we can have daisy live with us cause I am in love with her

Molly: you want her to live here

Zuma: yeah

Molly: sorry that's not going to happen the party is over everyone has to leave

Zuma: what is going on why are you shutting everyone out

Molly: hush Zuma

Zuma: tell me

He grabs Her bootie

Molly: give it back

Zuma: no why are you doing this I want to have a normal life

Molly: enough

She shot sand everywhere and it created a shealed so she can leave

Zuma looks at her knowing he did something wrong

As she left everyone were so happy to see her she got so nervous that she made the ice melt and as the pup was going after her she shot sand right at him and he got mad and she ran off even more so she created a path made with sand and as zuma caught up to her she was already gone

Daisy: did you know about this

Zuma: no I didn't

It then started to get really hot meaning she set off a external summer

Zuma: I should find my sister I shouldn't of done that

Daisy: no I don't want you to get hurt

Zuma: she is my sister she will never hurt me at all

So he ran off looking for her

Molly was out of sight and decided to let it all out

After the song was over and with the sand castle build she also had a dress that was for summer it was a color that was made out of sand

Mean while as Zuma was looking for her he was really hot

Zuma: it feels like I desert here

He then see's a shop

Zuma : hmm hopefully they have clothes for summer cause I am really hot he then goes inside the place

Captin turbot (he is gonna be the guy who sold hot stuff also where Skye shows up).

"hello how may I help you on this fine day" Captain turbot said

" um some shorts a summer hat and a t shirt all summer" Zuma said

" that's all in the summer area" Captain turbot said

after Zuma gets what he needs Skye then shows up inside the shop and looks at Zuma

" excuse me i need some carrots" Skye said as she also grabs a bucket and a shovel to make sandcastles

" oh sure" Zuma said as he moves out of her way and grabs them

" so uh you build sand castles" Zuma then asks as he looks outside and see's her wagon as well as a bunny

" yup now i need to go so can i please pay and get out of this shop" Skye said

" you have to pay for this stuff and that would be 50" Captain turbot said

" um no how about 30" Skye said

" sorry but i think you have to leave if you don't pay what i tell you too" Captain turbot said

Skye just leaves and once she does the bunny goes close to her and she tells her that she doesn't have them but found a place with air condition and that it's free

that's all for this chapter finally gonna put this up and i don't know if i will finish this before summer ends so i guess we have to wait and see so see you next Wensday


End file.
